victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Vavan
Vavan is the real-life pairing of Victoria Justice and Avan Jogia (V'''/ictoria + '''Avan). They have been shown to be best friends in real life and they hang out all the time. In many interviews, Avan and Victoria have been asked if they were dating. They both respond, "we are just friends!" Vavan has nothing to do with Bori, the pairing of the characters they portray, although some fans may think so. Vavan Moments *In the Danwarp video, "Which Cast Member Would You Eat", Dan Schneider asks Victoria which person she would eat in which she responds "Avan." She says this is because she has known him the longest and learned the most from him. During the video, Avan also says that his and Victoria's relationship had run its course and that it was over, possibly saying that they had one previously. *In this http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=HSyWX1K3wwo# video, Victoria says Avan lives right across the street from her in L.A., and Avan adds that he is at her house every single day. *In the video, "Marco Polo With Beck!" Victoria catches Avan. While raising her arms to take off the blindfold Avan hugs her around the stomach. *Avan and Victoria both went on a trip to London together and Victoria tweeted "Best friend travels are fun!" They also went to a concert there together. *They met on the Spectacular! movie set and have been friends ever since then. *Avan's icon on Twitter was a picture of both him and Victoria. *They both had a stare off in this video: Victoria Justice vs Avan Jogia Stare Off. *They both went to In N' Out burger together and were shown sitting on the In N' Out sign. *It is shown that they hang out on set all the time. *In a GoomRadio interview, Avan said that Victoria was pretty. *On this interview with Piper's Picks, Victoria and Avan are interviewed together. Victoria says Avan is her best friend and that it feels like she has known him her whole life. When Avan leaves, he rubs Victoria's arm and says he'll see her at home. *Avan says that something only a best friend would know about Victoria Justice is that she loves strawberry Jello cups, and Victoria says that something only a best friend would know about Avan is super talented at writing songs and playing the guitar. She also says she always bothers him and makes him perform them for her. *In a J-14 interview, Victoria says that she tells Avan everything and he is one of the few people she trusts with secrets. She says it is good for them to be best friends because she can get a guys opinion and he can get a girls opinion and there is no drama like there would be when you hang out with girls. *In an interview with Twist Magazine, Victoria says she grappled with the decision of whether or not to date Avan, but decided not to because she wouldn't want to date him for only a certain amount of time and not see each other anymore rather than be friends for life. She also said that they tell each other everything and that she is one of the guys when she is with him, and that whatever happens, they'll always help each other. *Victoria said that while they were practicing the kissing scene in the Pilot episode, they would pretend that they were hard-core making out. *They also took a trip to New York City together and Victoria tweeted about having a lot of fun with Avan. *Victoria has tweeted many pics of her and Avan together like on the Freak The Freak Out set. *At the Kid's Choice Awards 2010, Victoria interrupts an interviewsomeone had with Avan to say "Hi, I love you!" to Avan. *For Avan's 19th birthday, Victoria tweeted, "On this fine day, Avan Jogia was born. Go show him some birthday love, Happy B-Day my dear friend." Avan replied back saying "Thank you my sweet.:)." *Victoria's Twitter background was her and Avan partying at her 18th birthday party. *In this video, Victoria and Avan play a game of Marco Polo. *Victoria and Avan actually knew each other long before Victorious even started; a 17 year old Jogia can be seen in a few YouTube videos Victoria posted in 2008. *On Twitter, Victoria said that she sometimes borrows Avan's clothes. She borrowed one of his cardigans and decided to never give it back. *In one of the videos Victoria posted in her YouTube account, she said that Avan's gift for her in her 18th birthday is a harmonica necklace, and she is seen wearing it in the video. *On Twitter, Avan tweeted, "Check it out @VictoriaJustice new song Best Friend's Brother and no @KetanJogia its not about you :)," showing that Avan knows Victoria considers him her best friend. *On "7 Secrets With Victoria Justice", in which she shares seven secrets about herself, secret # 7 is that her and Avan are best friends. She talks about how much fun she has with him, how weird they are together, and that he's just really sweet and laid-back. *Cute Vavan Moment At the end of this video when they finished singing "I Want You Back," you can see Victoria ran straight over to Avan, jumped on him, then hugged him. *In the behind the scenes of the "Beggin' on Your Knees" video when it starts raining, Victoria has her arms wrapped on Avan's arm. *In the "7 Secrets With Victoria Justice," she said that he felt special they passed the scene of Beck and Tori kissing, maybe implying that he had a small crush on her when they met. *Victoria has a video on YouTube where she sings, "Oh Darling" and Avan is in the video with her. At the end of the video, he says "Why am I in this scene, Victoria?" she says "Because, Avan, you make everything better." He gets up and playfully said "No I don't, you're a liar." and pokes her in the face. Then she says "You're like a rainbow." *In the Behind the Scenes - Freak the Freak Out , Avan and Victoria was interviewed together and Avan said Victoria Justice's performance was amazing! *There is a video in youtube of PopcandiesTV about Avan and Vic on a party and in the description says "How awesome, aren't these two cute together!" *In another interview, Avan and Victoria were smiling in a flirty way while joking about the kiss on Victorious (Tori and Beck's kiss). *In a video where Victoria describes her cast, she says "Avan is a weirdo, but I love him more." She says they have the same humor, they make up these weird dances and songs and have so much fun together. *On the "7 Secrets With Victoria Justice," she says he is the best person she knows. At one part, Victoria asks Avan, "What kind of jokes have I played on you?" and he responds, "Other than toying with my emotions?" (Hinting that he had/has a crush on her.) *Victoria says in 7 Secrets With Victoria Justice that she can be bored at her house and Avan will come over and hang out with her at any time. *On 7 Secrets With Victoria Justice, Avan and Victoria agreed that when they met each other, it was a one of a kind moment and they would never experience another one like it. *It is rumored they dated in the summer of 2010. *In an interview where the Victorious cast was asked to share what they were thankful for regarding their cast mates, Avan said this about Victoria: "Victoria has been a fantastic friend to me. And really sweet and nice and she's amazing." *In the Victorious, Souncheck for Walmart (Backstage with the Band) Avan said Victoria killed the performance. *In celebration of Victoria getting 80,000 subscribers on YouTube, she told everyone she was going to post a video with someone special. That someone was Avan. The video is called Victoria Justice & Avan Jogia Laugh... A lot. *In the "Which Cast Member Would You Eat" video, you can hear Avan saying that their relationship is very strong and important when she says his name. *Avan tweeted about the video "Victoria Justice & Avan Jogia Laugh... A lot." saying "Its true, Vic and I laugh... a lot," showing he always has a lot of fun with her. *In this video, Avan, Victoria, and other members of the "Spectacular!" cast goof around and sing Love Song by Sara Bareilles together. *There is a video of Victoria, Avan and 2 other guys making faces and joking. *In an interview on (Bop & Tiger Beat), Avan tells a moment when Victoria pranked him. *In the music video for "I Want You Back" you can see Victoria and Avan very often together. *Victoria Justice said on Twitter responding to "Locked Up!." "Well... you can't blame those prison dudes. Avan... @ATJogia... there's no denying it. You do have rather fluffy hair my friend ;{). Haha *In a Nickelodeon Blog it say in a funny fact that Vic and Avan used to like each other when they met. *In a video on the after party of the KCA's he said he was time to call Victoria. *Victoria tweeted "I'm bummed! My good friend Avan @ATJogia is back in LA for only a few days after being in Europe & I'm in NYC:{/.I miss him, it's been 2 long." Avan responded with "@VictoriaJustice I know! Silliness. Ah well we will connect soon enough. :)" and she replied with "We better ;{). Give your mom a big hug & kiss from me." *Vic and Avan did a Photoshoot Together *Vic and Avan did their own Improv Session *In this video, Avan describes 3 reasons to watch Victorious... Reason #1 is because of Victoria *They went together to the Emmy Awards, and had an interview with ClevverTV there together. In it, the interviewer says they are BFFs in real life; Victoria and Avan confirm it and Victoria lays her head on Avan's shoulder. *The video Victoria Justice & Avan Jogia Laugh... A lot. is one of the favorites videos of Victoria being on her fave uploaded videos. *Victoria said in an interview that sometimes she hides in Avan's dressing room to prank him. *Victoria uploaded a youtube video of different videos of them dancing throughout the years of their friendship. *Avan appeared on Victoria's live Ustream as one of her special guests. *Dan Schneider posted this video Victoria and Avan were dancing together and always near together. *In this video , at around 0:41, Avan tries to fix Victoria's mic. *In this video when Victoria was introduced at 2:50 Avan and Victoria held hands. *In this video the Spectacular cast are previewing the soundtrack and Avan sits close with Victoria. At 2:15, the song says "you wanna be a player" and Victoria and Avan both point at each other and laugh. *At 4:55, Victoria said "You're really close right now." Avan responded. "I actually can't be any farther away from you." Victoria told him, "I love you Avan." *When Victoria was asked where she wanted to go outside the US, she said Canada because thats where she met Avan. She said he has great style for a guy and is fun to shop with. *When Avan was tweeting "Life Lessons" Vic tweeted "@ATJogia #TwitterLifeLessons. Brought to you by Sir Avan Jogia. You're always invited 4 rice & beans & chicken @ my house my friend ;{). **''Avan: @VictoriaJustice I basically go over to your place to steal your family and feel all at home. :).'' **''Vic: @ATJogia'' always welcome 2 do so. I steal your family when I go 2 Canada, so we're even. P.S. Are you working today? We miss you ;{) **''Avan'': @Victoria Justice Yeah I'll be on set later today, see you there my dear *Victoria tweeted: Just finished a rap free styling/bonding session with Avan, @ATJogia in his dressing room. #friendsaregood :{) *In the Danwarp video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U2SpaB8cgQE Vic and Avan where holding hands and dancing. *Victoria's prize for her "You're The Reason" Contest is a signed Tori doll by Avan and her. *When Victoria had her live chat party for a million followers, she thought Avan was in San Francisco and didn't know he would be coming. She was thrilled when he did and hugged him three times during the party. *When Victoria and Avan had a Ustream, Victoria hugged Avan; he kissed her cheek and said he loves her. When she held up a poster of herself, he said she was "all cute and stuff." He said she looked really pretty when she guest starred on The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. He also said she was a good friend.They both wished everything. *In the photo of Dan Schneider's twitter (@DanWarp), Victoria and Avan sit near each other, the reading table in the series. *Victoria tweeted "At lunch with Avan, @ATJogia ! I shall dub this day #polaroidmonday ;{). Look! Xohttp://twitpic.com/7sgt6s *On Twitter, Victoria mentioned that she was having lunch in Avan's room. *Almost all of Avan Jogia's bloopers involved scenes only with him and Victoria. *In this http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zr0Deeebd94&feature=related video, the Victorious cast is being interviewed, and in the beginning Victoria puts her hands on Avan's shoulder and stands next to him. Later, when Victoria leans against the wall, Avan comes and sits close with her. Victoria says she thinks Avan is the "class clown" of the cast, as well as troublemaker and best dressed. *Victoria was laughing at Avan when he fell off his seat on the Behind the scenes of Jade Dumps Beck. *Victoria and Avan where laughing together when he was messing up his line "She got me a can of lemonade." *Victoria tweeted " #famouscanadians is trending! I know 1 ;{). Fun pic with Avan and I on his 18th b day... #memories #pie @ATJogia. Avan replied "@VictoriaJustice #chocolatepie :) *Victoria posted a picture on her facebook of her and Avan together, and the caption was "Getting frisky with Avan Jogia." *Victoria just tweeted: How weird is this? ATjogia named my split screened face Gilda. What would u name it? #strangetimes ''and uploaded a pic. *Their dressing rooms are next to each other. *Victoria tweeted about Avan's birthday (2012) : Ahh! Guess what?! It's my lovely friend [http://twitter.com/ATJogia @'ATJogia']'s birthday 2day! Please send him some b day love :{). Love u my friend, time flies! Xo. Avan replied "Thanks @VictoriaJustice 15 to 20... thats a long time.... it sounds like a jail sentence for a federal offense... its not ;) * Avan tweeted a Happy Birthday wish to Victoria: "Happy Birthday [http://twitter.com/VictoriaJustice @'VictoriaJustice'] ...(Large sweeping hand gesture) ... The Ting Tings http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=veN2gyCEj8s Have fun in Europe." Victoria replied to Avan with this: "[http://twitter.com/ATJogia @'ATJogia'] I didn't see this 'til now! Thanks [http://twitter.com/ATJogia @'ATJogia'], u know how to make this b-day girl smile :{). Xo" * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oc6hZoVWNH4 In this video, Victoria says Avan is her best friend in the entire world, the funniest/sweetest guy she ever met, and that he totally gets her and accepts her for who she is. She also says he's adorable and she loves him to death. At the time he was in Vancouver and she told him to call her because she missed him and they needed to video chat. *On twitter, Avan put this photo with Vic, with the caption "Killing this photo." *On twitter, Vic put this photo with Avan, with the caption "Basically Avan & I wore the same hat today accidentally. PS We're pointing @ nothing. *In April Fools Blank Victoria grabbed Avan's chin when she was talking. He blew her a kiss. Victoria jumped into his arms and gave him a big hug at the end. *On an interview at the Hunger Games premier, Avan joked that Victoria would make a good tribute because she is resourceful and fast. *When Victoria talks about Avan in interviews she smiles all the time. *Victoria posted on her Twitter and Facebook: Check out my interview with ClevverTV.com: http://youtu.be/3MjtyhB3yhA We talk about bullying, my new song (that I can't wait for you to hear) & Avan Jogia :{) *Avan replied, [http://twitter.com/#%21/VictoriaJustice @'VictoriaJustice'] [http://twitter.com/#%21/clevvertv @'clevvertv'] haha Avanisms ...But it does sounds like something I would say. Victoria answered, [http://twitter.com/#%21/ATJogia @'ATJogia'] Haha. Right? Miss u, see u Sat. if not sooner :{D x *At the 2012 Kids Choice Awards when the Victorious Cast was accepting their award for Favorite TV Show, Victoria wrapped her arm around Avan's neck and he kissed her hair. *On an interview with the Victorious cast after the KCA's, Victoria and Avan are seen standing close together and talking. (Avan rubs her arm and Victoria smiles at him.) *Victoria tweeted "Pic with @ATJogia :{).Gimme your best caption ;{) RT! x instagr.am/p/I7aF6CnIGU" *Victoria tweeted "Just another day on the set of Victorious! Filming a scene 1st with my good friend [http://twitter.com/#%21/ATJogia @'ATJogia'] today. [http://twitter.com/#%21/search/%23FunTimes #'FunTimes'] . What're u guys up 2? X[http://twitter.com/# ' ' ] *Victoria tweeted Hi :{)! [http://twitter.com/#%21/ATjogia @'ATjogia'] & I just finished filming a scene w/ our new best friend... Fritz. [http://twitter.com/#%21/search/%23CartoonStyle #'CartoonStyle'] http://instagr.am/p/JDZBWiHIOW/ *Victoria tweeted this: "There's no 1 who quite understands & reciprocates my weirdness quite as well as Sir @ATJogia . It's nice having friends that make u laugh:{)." Avan replied saying "Likewise." *In this video from Popcandies TV, Victoria and Avan are out together in Hollywood at night and are standing close together and laughing. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ncjjO5fTfr4&feature=relmfu *In Tori's Total Tranformation video, Victoria said, "''Arg!" to Avan. *Avan tweeted, "Did you see [http://twitter.com/#!/VictoriaJustice @'VictoriaJustice'] perform on [http://twitter.com/#!/TheEllenShow @'TheEllenShow'] today? Congrats Vic [http://twitter.com/#!/search/%23MakeItInAmerica #'MakeItInAmerica']" *In Make It In America Music Video,when Avan was driving Victoria was by his side. *In Make It In America Music Video, Avan picks Victoria up, hugs her and kisses her cheek. They also hug at the end of the video. *In the gallery for Tori Goes Platinum, Vic and Avan are seen in a lot of pictures together and seem to be having a good time. *Victoria tweeted, Why do I feel bad 4 Avan [http://twitter.com/#%21/atjogia @'atjogia'] & what's my favorite ride? U guys have 2 see this interview w/ [http://twitter.com/#%21/youngHollywood @'youngHollywood']... http://bit.ly/KukW8o RT! In the interview, she said she felt bad when she had to spit the sandwich into Avan's hands when filming Tori Goes Platinum. *In this video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5xlzHBTvR-k from Popstar! Magazine, Avan says Victoria has a weird laugh and that her actual, genuine laugh sounds fake. He also says that qualities of a good girlfriend are humor and acceptance of who you are. (Qualities Avan has used to describe Victoria in the past.) *Victoria tweeted about this girl from Australia (tweet )"She also had me sign this! Lol, so cute. @ATjogia 's face=priceless ;{)" *Victoria tweeted a picture of Avan (and Daniella) for Day 29 of her Make it in America Contest. *Victoria tweeted Stopping Time w/ [http://twitter.com/#!/ATjogia @'ATjogia'] ! Check it out, pretty crazy stuff. :{): http://cinemagr.am/show/8857461 RT! *Avan said "Nice job on this:) Always amazed at the editing skills," about a video a fan made about him and Victoria: [http://twitter.com/#%21/ATJogia (@'ATJogia'] wish you'd watch this vid I made about you & Vic :{) Hope you will like it! http://youtu.be/h1ifHoxmCpY?hd=1) *Victoria tweeted this photo http://twitter.com/#%21/ATjogiahttp://instagr.am/p/LgvmlcnIC9/ of her and Avan (and Daniella.) *Victoria tweeted this-Roller coaster time w/ [https://twitter.com/#!/ATjogia @'ATjogia'] & the crew! Way 2 much fun:{D[https://twitter.com/#!/search/%23TheBiggerTheBetter #'TheBiggerTheBetter']!! http://instagr.am/p/LoV6_2nIPS/ *Victoria tweeted, "Filming web-isodes 2day 4 The Slap & spotted [http://twitter.com/#%21/ATjogia @'ATjogia'] in this... [http://twitter.com/#%21/search/%23MadeMyDay #'MadeMyDay'] lol http://instagr.am/p/Lvw0d_nIDC/," *J-14 Magazine tweeted, "[http://twitter.com/#%21/search/%2320ThingsAboutMe #'20ThingsAboutMe'] When [http://twitter.com/#%21/J14Magazine @'J14Magazine'] ran into [http://twitter.com/#%21/VictoriaJustice @'VictoriaJustice'] [http://twitter.com/#%21/ATJogia @'ATJogia'] at dinner, we ended up chatting for hours over molten chocolate cake!" *Avan tweeted, "Check out [http://twitter.com/#%21/VictoriaJustice @'VictoriaJustice'] & [http://twitter.com/#%21/Maxgschneider @'Maxgschneider'] Bruno Mars medley http://bitly.com/BrunoMarsMedley [http://twitter.com/#%21/search/%23talentedfriends #'talentedfriends']." References Videos Video:Victoria Justice & Avan Jogia Laugh... A lot. Video:Vic & Avan Dance Through The Years Video:Victoria Justice VS Avan Jogia Stare off Video:Vic & Avan Part 1 Marco Polo Video:Vic & Avan Part 2 Marco Polo (cont'd) Video:Vic and Avan Improv! Video:BTS at Vic & Avan's Popstar! Photo Shoot! Video:Avan_&_Vic_Guys_&_Girls_Can_Be_BFF! Gallery Vavan Facts/Trivia *They made a TheSlap.com video together and will probably make another. *They like to take pictures together. *During the 2012 KCA's pre show they flirt with each other. *Both went to Orlando (along with the rest of the cast.) *In 2010 they visited London and New York together. *They were on the movie Spectacular! together, which is also how they met. *They are both part of the main cast of Victorious. *Their birthdays are both in February and they are 10 days apart (Avan is February 9th and Victoria is February 19th) but Avan was born in 1992 and Vic was born in 1993. *They used to like each other as more than friends when they first met but decided they would be better off as best friends. *Vic calls Avan "Sir Avan Jogia." *They act very weird and goofy together on and off the set. *Victoria said when she and Avan were practicing Beck and Tori's kiss in the Pilot, they pretended they were hardcore making out. *They attended the 2011 Creative Arts Emmys together. *Avan lives right across the street from Vic. *Vic says that if she's bored at home she calls Avan to come over so they can hang out. *It is possible Avan likes to look at Fan-Made Videos made by fans about him and Victoria. *They are best friends and have been since Victoria was 15 and Avan was 16. *Their on-set dressing rooms are next to each other. *Victoria says no one understands and reciprocates her weirdness as well as Avan. *Victoria says she sees Avan pretty much every day of her life. *Avan has been on two of Victoria's live chats and many of her videos. Category:Pairings Category:Real Life Ships